The Story Of The Two Of Us
by ShadowBunni
Summary: I took on the iTune drabbles with my new favorite pairing !


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: Yukari x Junpei, on command of crimsonxheadphones

1. Ooh Baby - Britney Spears

He'd just glanced at her, and she let out a surprised gasp and hid behind her book. He blinked, confused for a moment. Then he shrugged, deciding to see what was wrong. He reached out, and as she lowered her book to see who it was, he saw the bright red flush on her cheeks. Suppressing a smirk, he pulls her in and whispers into her ear softly.

"Whats wrong Yuka-tan~?"

The teasing in his voice makes her moan softly, and writhe. He enjoyed the ability to do that to her, and he laughed as he pulled her closer.

2. Hero - Enrique

She leaned over him, swearing softly as she fumbled to grab her envoker, tears forming in her eyes already. he was hurt, so badly. He'd stepped in front of a shadow, aiming for her.

"Stupid, Stupid! Goddamnit Stupei! God…"

His hand shakily grasped hers, smirking weakly. She let out a small sob, the envoker clattering to the floor. He wasn't in danger of dying, but he'd scared her when he got hit. She let out muffled sobs as he slowly sits up, pulling her towards him.

"I-i hate you…"

"I love you too, Yukari."

3. I Bruise Easily - Natasha Beddingfeild

Her hands traced her veins, hidden under layers of skin. Bruises littered her skin, but not ones made from hate. She gives a small smile, and he leans in to kiss her, biting his lips as he pulls away.

"Jeeze…I'm sorry. You look like a wreak."

She just pulls him back, whispering so softly onto his lips it sends a shiver running down his spine.

"I bruise easily. Stop worrying so much…"

4. Take Me On The Floor - The Veronica's

Hot breath against her neck, skin brushing against skin…He'd surprised her, caught her before she could escape and threw her onto the bed without so much as a 'hello'. She didn't mind, letting out a throaty moan as his hands work their magic on her. His lips are suddenly on her neck again, biting and sucking, and she's lost herself in him once again.

"Mmmn…H-hey, k-kiss me…"

She feels him grin, but complies, the kiss itself just as searing and hot as his previous actions.

5. S.C.A.V.A - Hollywood Undead

Her knee's hit the floor, hand covering the wound on her stomach. She looks to him, both of them staring intently at the other. She was dying, she could feel it. But she couldn't just leave him like this…she couldn't summon her persona, but she could fight. Grabbing the discarded sword, she charges, coming to a stop in front of him. He lets out a yell, but she ignores it as the shadow rams into her again. She winces, yelling in pain, but she stabs the shadow, effectively killing it.

She lands in a heap next to him, and as he tries desperately to close the wounds, she smiles.

"My heart is finally open…"

And slowly, her life drains.

6. Crazy In Love - Beyonce

She lets out a sigh as she fixes her hair, biting her lip as she prays she looks acceptable. He passes her, flashing a smile. It wasn't amazing, but her heart sped up a little at the fleeting gesture, hand moving over her heart as he continues walking with Keji. Then, he stops and turns around. She blinks as his eyes rest on her. they look wide, surprised, and even Keiji blinks.

"Yukari…I uh…Like your shirt."

Junpei looks a little nervous, and Yukari doesn't figure it out, arms resting under her chest. It was just a black halter neck, what was so special? She gives him a smile though, unaware that the seeable cleavage is what seems to have caught their attention.

"Thanks?"

She would never mention she'd bought it for him.

7. Bring me to life - Evanescence

This was a dream, right? She was walking through a snowy field, a white dress clinging to her petite frame. She stops, eyes wide when she see's…is that Junpei? He's leaning over. But he looks up, eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Yukari…?"

But jus as he yells, she feels a terrible darkness swallowing her. She screams, throwing her hand out for him. And he makes a mad dash for her, the darkness slowly edging up. As she starts falling, he catches her hand, her eyes wide in fear.

"Junpei! Help!"

He's trying his hardest, face contorted. Finally, he pulls her up and into his arms, free of the darkness. She buries her head in the nape of his neck, swallowing air.

"You're safe now…"

8. Body Language - Jesse McCartney

He couldn't help but watch her sometimes, a small, goofy smirk on his lips. She was practicing her archery, poised to perfection in his mind. And those legs…on full display for him to just stare at. He lets out a dreamy sigh as she flicks her hair. She glances around, but this only strengthens the smirk. Once she catches sight of him, she goes red, turning around and bending to grab some more arrows.

He appreciates the view she just gave him, grinning wolfishly.

"Oh Yuka-tan, why are you so irresistible~?"

9. Drops of Jupiter - Train

He watched as she stepped back into the class, smile bright, but eyes betraying her true feelings. She had fallen for a shooting star, a fleeting moment that passed her by. She needed something much more permanent.

She takes her seat, glancing to him. She gives him a real smile, genuine but small. It was breathtaking, like the first light of day sprawled across her lips. The lights falters, fell and she turned her attention to someone else. Her voice just…sounded so musical. Like summers rain.

He would happily sit with her for eternity if she let him.

10. Just so you know - Jesse McCartney

He tries to tear his eyes away as Yukari sits with him, laughing a little and smiling at him best friend. He couldn't just let him win, could he? He tried to let her go but, she demanded his attention, and it was starting to get harder to control himself around her. How could be just be…fine around her? How could he make it stop?

This emptiness was slowly killing him. He sighs, telling himself he'd been waiting for the perfect moment and it slipped by him. She was always like smoke in his hands, hard to grab and elusive as hell.

So when she was finally free of him, and they shared a searing kiss, he couldn't help but think to himself that he was so, so glad he never let go.


End file.
